Franklin Delano Roosevelt
Category:CharactersCategory:Real people | aliases = FDR Franklin Roosevelt Franklin D. Roosevelt | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Washington, D.C. | known relatives = | status = | born = January 30th, 1882 | died = April 12th, 1945 | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = }} Franklin Delano "Daddy D" Roosevelt, also known as simply FDR, is an actual American politician who served as the 32nd President of the United States. He was born in the Hudson Valley in New York on January 30th, 1882. As President, he ran on a Democratic ticket, and served four consecutive terms of office from 1933 to 1945. He died in office on April 12th, 1945. Overview A Democrat, he won a record four presidential elections and emerged as a central figure in world events during the mid-20th century. He directed the United States government during most of the Great Depression, implementing his New Deal domestic agenda in response to the worst economic crisis in U.S. history. As a dominant leader of his party, he built the New Deal Coalition, realigning American politics into the Fifth Party System and defining American liberalism throughout the middle third of the 20th century. His third and fourth terms were dominated by World War II. FDR: American Badass! A fictionalized version of President Roosevelt was presented in the 2012 comedy film FDR: American Badass, where he was played by actor Barry Bostwick. Franklin Delano Roosevelt is best known for his work in ushering the United States into World War II on behalf of the Allies. This went into effect following the Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941. FDR continued to push America's efforts to defeat the Axis Powers of Germany, Italy, and Japan until his death in 1945 shortly before the close of the war. What many people do not know about Frankie D, is that he played a key role in disrupting the werewolf presence in Nazi Germany. Yup. Nazi werewolves. Wotta buncha dicks. While FDR may have loss mobility in his legs due to polio, he still had plenty of mobility in his middle finger, which he used in great measure to flip the bird to the enemies. As one account puts it, he told a Nazi werewolf that he had a face that "looks like a vagina". True story. FDR: American Badass!, September 2012. Directed by Garrett Brawith. Written by Ross Patterson. Notes & Trivia * Yes, Franklin Delano Roosevelt was an actual person. No, he did not actually fight werewolves. But one can dream, right? * Suffered from polio, which is an infectious disease that restricts mobility. * Married Eleanor Roosevelt in 1905. Columbia College of Arts and Sciences. "1884–1920: Becoming a Roosevelt". The Eleanor Roosevelt Papers Project via George Washington University. Eleanor didn't like sleeping next to him as his legs felt like little shriveled up hot dogs. White House staff member Louis told her to get her shit together. Appearances * FDR: American Badass * Pearl Harbor See also * Polio * President of the United States * Smoking * World War II External Links * Franklin Delano Roosevelt at Wikipedia * at the MCU Wiki * at the History Wiki * at the Indiana Jones Wiki References